spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Reunion
Reunion is the fifth overall episode and the Season 1 finale of Tales of Dawn. In this episode, Dawn finally finds her father Triton. However, she discovers that he married Savantia Astaron, who has been known to brutally torture and slay anyone who tries to win her husband's heart. Believing that she is a target since she is the product of Triton and Esa, Dawn tries to hide while finding out more about her father. Characters * Dawn * Leon * Triton * Pallas Astaron * King Neptune * Savantia Astaron Plot As Dawn tried to find the words to say to the father she never met before, Leon came in all of a sudden, panting as he explained to her without realizing the presence of Neptune, Pallas, and Triton that he had to make a detour through the palace kitchen to avoid being caught by the guards. Triton, already bewildered by the strange girl yet seeing that she looked like Esa, asked his father and daughter for privacy. Once they were alone, Leon explained for the silent Dawn about her being Triton and Esa's daughter and the circumstances that came after she was conceived, resulting in Triton never knowing about her. Dawn, finally having the courage to speak, addressed him as her father, to Triton's surprise that she even knew it was him. She explained that no one on her mom's side of the family has flowing red hair and added the fact that she was half-mermaid and a full goddess (before also briefly adding that her aunt showed her his face when she first learned about him). Triton processed the thought, mentioning Savantia when he wondered what she might think of his daughter. This sparked a memory in Dawn, remembering when Leon told her that name in the joke he made in the episode Wrecked. When asked, Leon explained to her about Savantia's origins. Unfortunately, he also mentioned that anyone she caught trying to date her husband ended up slaughtered and that she and Esa had a great rivalry when she was still married to Triton. Realizing that she might end up facing the queen's wrath, Dawn concluded that she had to hide from her. Leon and Triton tried to reassure her that Savantia might understand (even though the latter only made it worse), but the snarky redhead stated that there were three different scenarios that might happen: Savantia would accept her (which she claimed was the most unlikely), she would be thrown in a dungeon for eternity, or she would end up 'as a burnt fish meal.' Unfortunately, a curious Pallas overheard them, the three of them begging for her to not tell Savantia (Triton throwing in a threat that he would ground her if she did). Disguising herself as a royal maid with Leon disguised as a scarf, she tried to hide from Savantia whenever she could, all the while finding time to ask Triton questions that she had wanted to ask and making sure Pallas kept herself from telling Savantia about her. Dawn grew tired of hiding after a long day, taking off her disguise and meeting with Triton in the throne room. She asked him how he could love someone like Savantia. Triton sincerely explained to her that he was locked away for a thousand years because of his admiration for mortals and how Savantia guarded him the entire time without him knowing and all the things she did for him while he was in that cage. He told her that when he divorced Esa, she would visit him almost every day, making sure he was doing alright after what he went through. All those things made him realize how badly he loved her, resulting in their marriage. Dawn and Leon were moved by his story, but the former still mentioned her doubts about Savantia and how scared she was of her finding out about her. Just then, Savantia and Neptune walked in, having heard everything Triton and Dawn said (with the former finding Triton's words heartwarming). Dawn immediately backed away from her, terrified of what she might do. The queen approached her, seemingly emotionless. However, as she looked at Dawn, she could not bring herself to hate the terrified girl. She comforted her, letting her calm down, much to everyone's surprise. Dawn smiled softly, hugging her and saying, "You're not so bad after all," much to Leon and Triton's relief (and Neptune's disbelief). Trivia * This is the longest episode of the first season. * Savantia makes her first official first appearance in the series. Category:Episodes Category:2016 Category:Season Finale Category:Tales of Dawn